ihave you
by LucyCullen123
Summary: "Love you too" I replied, hanging up. If only you knew how true it was...


**Hey, Guys! This is a new one shot that I…partially wrote :P SelFless Seddie PM'd me and asked if I could finish the story that they started writing because they couldn't :) This is the result :) The original idea belongs to SelFless Seddie and I only edited what they sent me a bit and added an ending :)  
Thanks for reading! And you guys know I love reviews… ;)  
**  
"Baby, come on I love you, don't do this" he pleaded.

"Oh, God no! I'm done with you! You come in drunk every day, you smoke, you make my apartment dirty and don't do anything! I already packed your rubbish clothes and you're leaving! Now! Good bye." I push him out the door, throwing his stuff that hit his chest and closed the door. I sighed with relief and rested my back against the door. _Finally free…_I thought as I walked to my kitchen and take out my phone from my bag.

I scrolled down my contacts until I reached Freddie's name. I pressed the call button to see if he can over. I don't like being without him here with me…He's my best friend and it just feels…boring when he's not here. Nick never used to let me see Freddie. Obviously, I still did but he'd never let him be around me when he was there and he didn't like me hanging with him anyway. But now that I've broken up with Nick, he can come over more. Nick always used to feel threatened by Freddie, he kept thinking he was trying to steal me away from him so we barely see each other, but we're always in contact.

"Hey babe" I heard him greet down the phone. We've always called each other sort of pet names but never, like dated or anything and it doesn't mean anything…even though I have liked him since the first year of college. It doesn't matter, I'm happy I still have him at all. I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all.  
"Hey, please come over, I dumped Nick" I said in the saddest voice I could.

I heard him laugh down the phone.  
"I'll have to be there late, I'm with my mom so..."  
"Yeah, sure, just use your key. I'm gonna go to bed, ok? Just get me up when you're here. Night"  
"Night babe, love you"  
"Love you too" I replied, hanging up. _If only you knew how true it was. _I though hanging up.  
Everyone always says we're weird for saying I love you to each other but I tell them they're crazy. I wouldn't have it any other way. It's just a way of us reminding each other that we've each got a friend that loves them and won't leave them. And the way my life's going? I need one of those…

I got up to head to my room. I shut the door behind me and took off my clothes, leaving me naked and hopped into bed. I pulled the covers up right to my neck and closed my eyes, hoping to quickly fall off to sleep.

*a few hours later*

I woke up to the feeling of my blanket being pulled down and light kisses trailing my skin, starting from the bottom to the top of my back, when they reached my neck I felt someone reach around and kiss me on my lips. I immediately knew who it was so I turned and kissed him full on.  
I let myself fall back into the bed with him falling on me. I could stay like this forever but my need for oxygen was near and God, I needed it. So I pulled away and started panting. I could hear him doing the same thing and I could see he was shirtless. With his 6 pack exposed….Oh, God…Ok, so maybe we were like friends with benefits…but we're happy and this kind of relationship…it works for us.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for that kiss?" he murmured against my lips. "It's been driving me nuts" he got out before taking a breath and kissing me again. He kissed me once more before falling on the bed and lying next to me. He started to trace circles on my stomach, just above my belly button.  
"Me too" I replied. It was true. Nick…he wasn't a bad kisser…but he was _nothing _compared to Freddie. "I'm so tired of boys! All they do is smoke and drink and make my life unbearable!" I ranted, pulling Freddie close to me and lying on his chest.

"I know sweetie, you'll find the right guy one day" he said a little...sad? Just then, his phone started to ring. I started to kiss his cheek and work my way down.

"Sa...Sam I h-have to take it" he stuttered out, closing his eyes as I kissed his neck.  
"So take it." I replied and I went back to my kissing. He took his phone out, answered the call and put it on loud speaker. "H-H-Hello" he managed out.

"Freddie! Dude! Like seriously? You were supposed to come home by now" I heard come from the phone. I knew who it was; it was his friend that he lives with, Fiona. I'm not worried about him living with her; Fiona's a lesbian so I'm safe.  
"W-Well I'm not coming back tonight, I'm uh, at a friend's" he replied, trying not to stutter as my hand worked its way up his thighs.  
"Ok, Ok fine, I won't say anything but just tell me when are you going to tell Sam you love her?" I freeze. So does Freddie. "Cause I'm with Emily and she was like, _'Is he at Sam's?'_ And I was like _'I dunno' _and she was all, '_he loves her!' _And I was all _'I know'_" I sit up and pull the sheets up to cover myself as Freddie goes for his phone but unfortunately for him, I grabbed it.

"Uh, Fiona I think it's best if you hang up!" Freddie says, with a very threatening tone, sounding a bit scared.  
"What? Ugh, fine! I'll go. But seriously? You need to tell her! I mean it's like, how many people do you know that have been in love with the same girl since their senior year of high school and then start a friends with benefits with her _just _to be close to her and then-"  
"Okay! Bye, Fiona!" Freddie yelled, trying to grab the phone but I was holding it away from him.  
"Fine! Ugh, call me when you're coming back!" and then she hung up.

Freddie and I sat in silence for a while. Not knowing where to look, I settled for staring at the bed sheets with Freddie looking down and hanging his head. I started to get off the bed and he followed. I quickly grabbed one of Freddie's large shirts which went down to just above my knees, that was lying on the floor and went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, chucking one to Freddie from the fridge and downed it, throwing the can in the bin. That was some news…

I sat next to him and start to play with my thumbs. I really didn't know what to do. I mean, what do you do when you just found out that the boy you've been in love with is also in love with you? And I'm pretty sure that he thinks I don't have the same feelings and that's why he is acting like this. I looked up at him and he is downing that beer like there is no tomorrow. I finally get enough and rip the beer out his hands.

"Hey! I'm drinking that!" He shouted.  
"Is what Fiona said true?" I asked before I could stop myself. He repositioned himself on the couch and looked down for a while, at his hands before mumbling,  
"Yeah…Yeah, it is" I took a breath. "I love you" he admitted. I was overwhelmed. Half of me was leaping for joy that the boy I loved, loved me back and the other half was scared shitless. I mean, we're such good friends…what if something went wrong?  
"Sam?" he asked when I hadn't said anything for a while. I looked up at him, not quite sure what to say. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, meaning to say something but then taking it back.

Suddenly, Freddie leaned over on the couch and slipped one hand to my cheek and kissed me. My eyes widened a little, not expecting the kiss, but I soon sunk into it. His lips moved slowly against mine and I willed my hand to move to cup the side of his neck. He lightly pushed into me until my back was pressing against the arm of the couch.

This kiss was different from our others. Our others have usually lead to the sole purpose of sex. This…This had more _meaning_. I could tell that he meant it, and me? I _felt_ different. After I'd heard him say _that…_I just, I felt like I was going to burst from excitement. I could barely contain myself. I pushed into him so he laid back on the couch and put one knee either side of him, straddling him and slammed my lips against his again. He put his hands on my hips and suddenly sat up, and then stood up, holding me against him with my legs wrapped around him. I didn't leave his lips until he dropped me gently down on the bed, coming over me and kissing me again.

He started kissing down my neck, slipping his fingertips under the hem of my shirt, making me shiver.  
"Don't worry, Sweetheart" Freddie mumbled against my skin, "I'll warm you up" he said, noticing my shiver. My stomach did a little flip, hearing him say things like that. He continued kissing down my neck, pushing my shirt up slightly and kissing around my belly button. I shivered again making Freddie chuckle with his lips still on my skin, causing vibrations to play out across my stomach. He pushed my shirt up more so it was bunched up just below my breasts and started kissing up my stomach.

"I want you" Freddie whispered to me when he reached my lips. I looked up at him and slowly nodded. He took my hand and sat me up, gently sliding my shirt up. I put my arms above my head and he slipped the shirt over them, dropping it on the floor.

I woke up due to sun rays shining through my window. I yawned and tried to get up, realising something was restricting me. I looked down and realised Freddie's arm was still around my waist. I struggled a bit to get free when Freddie mumbled, still eyes closed,  
"Don't do that, babe, I'm sleeping" I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm off me and stood up. I slipped a shirt on and headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I opened the fridge and searched the shelves until I found a packet of bacon at the back. I knelt down to find a frying pan in the cupboard. I switched on the hob and set the pan on it, throwing the bacon in. I grabbed the spatula and started turning the bacon. I was just about to get a plate down from the cupboard to put my bacon when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I didn't say anything and concentrated on cooking. I felt his lips on the base of my neck and leaving kisses up to just below my ear.  
"Dude, I'm gonna burn my bacon" I told him. He ignored me and continued kissing my neck. I fought to keep my eyes open which were willing to close in the feeling. His warm lips felt so good on my skin. "Freddie…" I mumbled out. He didn't answer but his hands started trailing further downward. "Freddie…" I managed out again, but he wouldn't stop, sliding the shoulder of my shirt down and kissing the bare skin there as well making me close my eyes and let a small moan slip out.  
"You're beautiful…" Freddie mumbled against my skin, making me shiver.

I turned around, still in his arms, placing my hands on his shoulders.  
"We…we need to talk" he raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay…" he trailed off, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.  
"Listen, um…" I started, sitting down, not knowing what say. How do you tell your friends with benefits who recently told you he loves you that you love him? …You're right, it should be easy. "Freddie, I um…" I rubbed my palms together under the table to find them to be sweaty. Why am I so nervous? He said...he said he loved me last night…I just…was having trouble saying it back. I usually stayed well away from the 'L' word. It just creates drama. The last time I told someone I loved them…was my Dad… and he left when I was four. From then on, I didn't say it. To anyone. I mean I've never said it to my Mom, Carly…I didn't even say it out loud when I found out I was in love with Freddie. "I…uh…"  
"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Do you need some water? I'll get you some-" he shot up to get me a glass and started filling it with water. "Do you want a fatcake or something? Maybe a-"  
"I love you!" I blurted out, without thinking. My eyes widened slightly, shocked at my own impulsivity. Freddie froze and slowly switched the tap off. After a few seconds, he turned and set the glass down on the table in front of me.  
"You-What did you say?" he asked again.  
"You heard" I answered, not wanting to say it again.  
"Say it again."  
"I-I can't" I admitted. "It was hard enough saying it the first time" I joked. "I don't say the 'L' word" I clarified.  
"Oh" he breathed. "Do you really? …Love me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"No, nub, I haven't said that to anyone since I was four but yeah, I decided to say it as a joke to you" I replied, sarcastically. He looked down at me, eyes slightly widened.  
"Wha-Really? You've never-" he swallowed, "You've never…told anyone you loved them?" I shook my head no as an answer. As soon as I made that movement, Freddie leaned in and kissed me, placing each hand on either cheek. When he eventually pulled away, he left his forehead resting against mine.  
"Do you know how long…I've waited for you to say that?" I swallowed, not knowing what or _how_ to respond. He chuckled slightly before kissing me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you" he replied, smiling. "I'm in love with you. Sam Puckett. I'm in love with you, Sam Puckett!" he yelled out, grinning like an idiot. I laughed,  
"Shh!" I grabbed his arm he extended out and pulled it down. He laughed before grabbing both of my hands and holding them in his.  
"I love you" he whispered to me, one last time.  
"I love you, too" 


End file.
